


LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIMOS

by MarionSLee



Series: STRIKE TEAM DELTA [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, longfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—No lo entiendes, Clint. ¿Acaso no ves la clase de monstruo que soy? ¿No ves la clase de persona en la que dejé que me convirtieran, la clase de persona capaz de permitir dejar morir a niños de aquella manera?<br/>Clint hizo que Natasha se incorporase cuando él cambió de posición. Se giró hacia ella, enfrentándola.<br/>—Mírame, Nat —le dijo, e hizo que alzase el rostro levantándole la barbilla con dulzura y lo mirase a los ojos—. Tú no dejaste que te convirtieran en aquello que una vez fuiste; ellos te forzaron, te doblegaron y entrenaron para que hicieras aquellas cosas terribles. Ahora yo sólo veo a una persona que está arrepentida de su pasado y lucha por dejar todo eso atrás, por reescribirlo. Veo a mi compañera. Eso es todo lo que veo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIMOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Este fic ha sido escrito para DarkKaya en el AI de la comunidad del Lj de TheAvengers_esp. Ella pidió esto: "Clint/Natasha: Quizás algo de background, las primeras impresiones que tuvieron entre ellos y su desarrollo según transcurre el tiempo.” No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco tus peticiones, todas ellas geniales. Siento mucho si se me ha ido un poquito la mano con el “algo”, pero esta petición en concreto era tan fantástica, y podía decir y contar tantas cosas en ella, que no me podido resistirme. Espero de corazón que te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.
> 
> Beteado por mis queridísimas Apocrypha73 y MEnia. Os quiero, amores <3<3<3<3

* * *

**LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIMOS**

**(STRIKE TEAM DELTA 4)**

 

Un suave toque en la puerta del apartamento de Natasha le hizo levantar la cabeza del cojín del sofá, en donde había estado tumbada las últimas horas.

Abrió los ojos, a la espera de volver a escucharlo. Tal vez había sido producto de un sueño, pensó. Esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó un nuevo toque, un poco más insistente que el primero. No tenía que preguntarse quién sería la persona que estaba detrás; ella ya lo sabía. Un tercer toque, más pertinaz, más fuerte, resonó en la habitación.

—Natasha, sé que estás ahí. Abre, por favor.

Muchos adjetivos encajaban con Clint Barton, su compañero desde hacía más de año y medio. Uno de ellos era, sin lugar a dudas, perseverante. Y cabezota.

Bajó las piernas del sofá, dejando a un lado la pequeña manta con la que había estado tapada. Fuera no debía de hacer frío, pero ella lo sentía, anclado en sus huesos. Descansó los pies descalzos en la alfombra y se pasó las manos por el rostro y el pelo, despacio. No tenía buen aspecto, lo sabía y no necesitaba un espejo para darse cuenta de ello. Notaba los ojos hinchados, aunque no sabía bien si era por las largas horas que había pasado durmiendo o por las lágrimas que había derramado justo antes de que el sueño la rindiera. Miró hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha. La luz del sol había desaparecido tras densas nubes grises, no permitiéndole saber qué hora era realmente. Llovía con fuerza y las gotas de agua golpeaban contra los cristales. La primavera era así a veces, impredecible. Con desgana se levantó y abrió justo en el momento en el que el brazo de Clint iba a volver a aporrear la puerta.

Antes de decirle nada, lo miró de arriba abajo, con lentitud, como si lo sometiera a un exhaustivo escrutinio. Clint, instintivamente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta colocarse en medio del ancho pasillo. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y, bajo sus pies se había formado un charco que se hacía más grande por momentos. Regresó la mirada hasta su rostro. El pelo corto estaba pegado a su cráneo y pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban, unas tras otras, de la punta de la nariz masculina. Natasha se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, alzando levemente la barbilla.

—¿Qué quieres? –inquirió.

Los ojos de su compañero se abrieron desmesurados. Colocó ambas manos en la cintura y echó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante.

—¿Que qué quiero? –preguntó él a su vez—. ¡Vaya pregunta es esa! Quiero hablar contigo, eso es lo que quiero.

Natasha miró hacia el techo y se encogió de hombros.

—No es un buen momento.

Clint dio un paso hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a poco más de un metro. Las botas chapotearon en el suelo del pasillo.

—¡Los cojones no es un buen momento! –exclamó entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada, al igual que sus manos, convertidas en dos puños pegados a los muslos, y todo el cuerpo en tensión—. No habría sido un buen momento hace tres días, cuando terminamos la misión. O antes de ayer. Incluso ayer, cuando no me llamaste como siempre sueles hacer. Hoy es el maldito buen momento.

—Clint…

Su compañero levantó una mano y las palabras que Natasha iba a pronunciar murieron en sus labios.

—Mira, Nat, dime algo, lo que quieras. Dime que estás bien si es eso lo que quieres decirme para que te deje tranquila. Me lo creeré y me marcharé. Pero no te encierres en este silencio.

Natasha lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Podía ver la preocupación que su compañero tenía dibujada en sus ojos y, de repente, se sintió culpable por hacer que él se sintiera de aquella manera. Con uno de ellos que lo pasara mal era más que suficiente. Dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, eludiendo la de él.

—Estás enfadado –le dijo, y levantó la vista despacio.

Los hombros de su compañero se relajaron a simple vista. Clint dio un nuevo paso hacia ella.

—No, Nat, no estoy enfadado –contestó Clint, bajando la voz—. Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti. Porque puedo preocuparme por mi compañera, ¿no es cierto?

Natasha torció el gesto y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, a su derecha. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupase por ella, no de aquel modo. La única persona a la que se lo permitía era la única persona a la que podía silenciar si le apetecía: ella misma. Tener a un compañero que lo hiciese aún la desconcertaba después de todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos.

Clint pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

—Llevo dos puñeteros días intentando hablar contigo por teléfono y sólo lo hago con un contestador. No es propio de ti, Nat.

Sus labios se curvaron ante aquel apodo con el que Clint había comenzado a llamarla. Natasha, Natalia, Romanoff, la Viuda, pero nunca había sido “Nat” para nadie y el cambio le gustaba. Levantando la mirada, la paseó por su compañero, observándolo de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos terminaron recayeron de nuevo en los de él.

—¿Qué haces mojado?

Clint se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándose a sí mismo.

—¿Esto? –contestó, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta del hecho de que estaba empapado hasta los huesos—. Bueno, he decidido darme una ducha sin gastar el agua de mi apartamento.

Natasha alzó una ceja y reprimió así la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

—Eres tonto.

El rostro de Clint se iluminó por primera vez desde que llegó.

—Puede que sí –le contestó con un exagerado gesto con la cabeza—. Pero este tonto te hace sonreír.

No podía estar más en lo cierto, pensó Nat. Clint era una de esas personas que te hacían sonreír casi sin poder evitarlo; que te levantaban el ánimo sin que te dieras cuenta. Y ella jamás había estado rodeada de nadie así. Era cierto, convino, Clint no se merecía el desprecio del silencio en el que ella se había sumido los últimos tres días.

—Pasa y sécate, o cogerás una pulmonía.

Antes de que él pudiese contestar, Natasha dio la vuelta y regresó al interior de su apartamento, esperando que Clint la siguiera. Un momento después, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Natasha se sentó, subió las piernas al sofá, abrazándose a ellas. Clint se quedó en medio de la estancia, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mojando el suelo con el agua que aún goteaba de su ropa.

—Puedes ir al baño y secarte. Hay un albornoz limpio tras la puerta.

Clint tan sólo asintió y pasó junto a ella en dirección al cuarto de baño. Natasha se acomodó en el sofá y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Habían sido tres días duros; tres días desde que terminara aquella misión que SHIELD les encomendara. Llegaron al lugar habiendo estudiado toda la documentación que la agencia les había proporcionado, pero no había contado con que le recordaría tanto a otra misión, muy diferente a aquella en principio, pero tan aterradoramente igual al final. Tan aterradoramente similar que la dejó paralizada por unos momentos cuando todo terminó estallando. Fue Clint quien la alentó a finalizarla, permaneciendo a su lado en todo momento cuando intuyó que algo iba mal. A pesar de que había sido gracias a él que habían terminado la misión de manera satisfactoria, ella desapareció sin despedirse de él tan pronto llegaron a Nueva York. Ni tan siquiera lo ayudó a redactar el informe final; se había marchado a su casa y allí había estado encerrada hasta que su compañero aporreó su puerta, unos minutos antes.

—Nat, ¿cuál es el albornoz? –le llegó la voz de Clint desde el baño—, ¿el azul o el verde?

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—El verde es más grande. Y está limpio.

Natasha cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar. Era extraño, se había pasado gran parte de aquellos tres días durmiendo, mayormente en aquel mismo sofá, pero ella se sentía cansada, como si aquel sueño no hubiese servido para nada. Unos momentos después, la madera del suelo del pasillo crujió bajo el peso del cuerpo de su compañero, anunciándole su regreso. Natasha abrió un ojo para ver cómo él se sentaba al otro lado del sofá y se colocaba bien los faldones del albornoz entre las piernas.

—Me gustaba más el azul. Iba mejor con mis ojos –le dijo Clint, con una sonrisa torcida al devolverle la mirada.

Clint se había secado a medias el pelo, dejándolo alborotado y húmedo. Lucía barba de dos días y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la fría agua de lluvia. Y olía a ella.

Natasha se hundió más en su extremo del sofá y miró hacia la ventana. Las gotas seguían golpeando rítmicamente los cristales y la poca luz que entraba por ella apenas iluminaba el salón.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? –preguntó Clint, haciendo que volviese la cabeza hacia él.

Se encogió de hombros. No podía recordar cuándo había sido. Decidió mentirle.

—Esta mañana. En el desayuno.

Una profunda arruga apareció en la frente de su compañero, partiéndola por la mitad.

—Para ser una espía, mientes muy mal.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo hambre.

Clint miró hacia el frente y fijó su mirada en algún punto al otro lado del salón.

—No eres una niña pequeña y sabes lo que haces. No voy a insistirte si no quieres comer.

Ella no le contestó; se limitó a apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerrar los ojos. Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y dejándolo ir con lentitud. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez, manteniendo el mismo ritmo. Tenía que admitir que aquello le sentaba bien. Aún podía ver retazos de las escenas, las antiguas y las nuevas, prendidas tras sus párpados como si se tratase de una película. Afortunadamente para ella, parecían estar perdiendo nitidez con el paso de las horas.

No estaba asegura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio; cada uno descansando en el lado del sofá. Cuando Natasha abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Giró la cabeza hacia Clint. Él había apoyado la cabeza contra el respaldo, al igual que ella, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se giró un poco hacia él, manteniendo las piernas flexionadas delante de su pecho.

—¿Duermes? –preguntó Natasha en voz baja.

Clint despegó un párpado y la miró de reojo.

—No.

Natasha se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Qué tal con Fury?

—Bien. Sin problemas.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a su compañero.

—¿Seguro? ¿No…

Clint la interrumpió.

—Todo está bien, te lo aseguro.

Natasha tomó aire con fuerza, dejando que entrase por sus pulmones e hinchase su pecho, una y otra vez. Sólo oía su propia respiración y el sonido relajante de la lluvia al caer en el exterior.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo llegué a entrar en SHIELD?

La voz de su compañero la sorprendió. Giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana ya apenas alcanzaba para poder vislumbrarlo. El resplandor dibujaba la silueta del perfil de su compañero y ensombrecía aún más la mandíbula y el mentón levantados. Natasha negó con la cabeza antes de contestarle.

—No, nunca lo has hecho.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella, sin levantarla del respaldo.

—¿Quieres oírlo?

Natasha apretó los labios y asintió sin pensarlo.

—Claro.

Clint volvió a girar la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el techo. Estiró las piernas y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Natasha esperó hasta que, segundos después, él comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando… cuando Fury me encontró, no estaba en mi mejor momento, ¿sabes? Era demasiado joven, demasiado alocado y había abandonado el lugar en el que me crié hacía poco menos de dos años.

—El circo –lo interrumpió ella casi con un susurro. El asintió.

—El circo, sí. Había salido de allí huyendo por un malentendido y me vi en la calle. Di vueltas de un lado para otro, probando trabajo tras trabajo. Un experto arquero, formado bajo la lona de un circo, no tiene cabida en muchos lugares, ¿sabes?

Natasha no le contestó, aunque asintió con la cabeza. Buscó una posición más cómoda para escucharlo, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Despacio, resbaló por el respaldo hasta tumbarse en el sofá y terminar apoyando la cabeza sobre la pierna de su compañero, con la mirada puesta en dirección a la puerta del apartamento.

—Me metí en algunos líos –continuó contando Clint, permitiendo que ella se acomodara sobre su pierna —. Me rodeé de personas que hubiese sido mejor mantener lejos si querías llegar a cumplir los treinta con tus órganos intactos. Entonces encontré un trabajo en un almacén. Nada del otro mundo, pero me permitía vivir. Un día… las cosas se complicaron y comencé a necesitar más dinero del que ganaba trabajando. No vi otra salida y cogí dinero de la caja. No era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para que el dueño me acusara ante la policía de haberle robado.

La cadencia de la voz de Clint, casi un murmullo, le hizo cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a una versión mucho más joven de su compañero, confundido y desorientado. Colocó una mano bajo su propia mejilla, sobre el muslo de él, notando la firmeza de sus músculos bajo la palma. Clint depositó una mano sobre su cabeza con gentileza, acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

—Me echaron dos años de cárcel por aquello. Fury apareció cuando había pasado mi primera noche en prisión. No tuvo que rogarme. De manera instantánea, dije que sí a lo que me ofreció. En realidad, hubiese dicho que sí a cualquier cosa que me hubiese propuesto, con tal de que me hubiera prometido sacarme de allí –confesó. Natasha notó como él se agitaba inquieto por el recuerdo. Clint tomó aire de manera audible antes de proseguir —. Mi historial se limpió y mis antecedentes desaparecieron. Al final no ha resultado tan malo.

Natasha sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo a la vez. Aquello era propio del Clint que había llegado a conocer: sacar lo mejor de cada situación; ver el vaso medio lleno. Lo envidiaba por aquello.

Los dedos de Clint continuaron acariciando su pelo y su cabeza, tomando algunos mechones y siguiéndolos con las yemas de los dedos para soltarlos y proseguir con su gesto.

—Nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

Natasha se giró y apoyó la espalda sobre el sofá. Buscó la mirada de Clint.

—¿Ni tan siquiera Coulson lo sabe?

Él bajó la vista para encontrar la de Natasha. Clint torció el gesto, mostrándose algo contrariado por el recuerdo.

—¿Lo del robo y la cárcel? Sí. Él fue mi instructor cuando entré en SHIELD. Leyó mis antecedentes en el informe preliminar antes de comenzar mi adiestramiento. Pero no lo supo por mí. Eres la primera persona a la que le he contado este… oscuro retazo de mi pasado, digámoslo así. No estoy muy orgulloso de ello.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. La tarde había caído por completo, y la poca luz del atardecer, que podría haberse vislumbrado a través de las nubes, había dado paso a una noche cerrada a una hora más temprana. Apenas podía apreciar el color de sus ojos, tan sólo la rigidez del contorno de su mandíbula. Natasha volvió a girarse, tumbándose de costado. Apoyó la mejilla de nuevo sobre el muslo de su compañero.

—Todos tenemos oscuros retazos en nuestros pasados –dijo con voz tan baja que no estaba segura de que Clint hubiese podido escucharla.

La única respuesta que él le ofreció fue una nueva y lánguida caricia en su pelo.

Natasha apretó los labios, insegura.

—Lo que me ocurrió el otro día, por lo que he estado…

Clint detuvo la mano, dejándola apoyada suavemente sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Nat, no tienes porqué contarme nada.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Creo que me sentará bien poder sacarlo.

Los movimientos de los dedos de Clint en su pelo eran casi hipnóticos, relajándola más de lo que nunca pensó que una caricia podría hacerlo. Se concentró en aquellas manos; manos que había visto empuñar un arco y disparar una flecha sin que el pulso le temblara. Manos que habían golpeado y derribado a agresores. Y, aún así, que eran capaces de acariciarla con semejante ternura.

—Muy bien –respondió su compañero, en un tono de voz igual de bajo y quedo al que ella había utilizado.

Natasha se humedeció los labios. Los sentía secos, al igual que el interior de la boca. Intentó tragar saliva pero la garganta estaba cerrada, como si un puño la estuviese apretando. Inhaló despacio y dejó salir el aire despacio.

—Una de las últimas misiones que realicé para La Habitación Roja fue… fue en Sāo Paulo. Tenía que hacer desaparecer a un tipo. Nada fuera de lo corriente— comenzó diciendo Natasha con la mirada puesta fijamente en la puerta, en donde se reflejaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, dibujando extraños patrones debido a las gotas de lluvia—. La organización había intentado deshacerse de él y lo único que había conseguido fue herirlo y enviarlo a un hospital. Era mi misión hacer que muriese definitivamente. Entré en aquel hospital vestida como una enfermera más que comenzaba su turno de trabajo y me dirigí a la planta en la que él estaba. Iba a ser algo sencillo: le inyectaría aire en la vía y, en pocos minutos, sería cosa hecha. Pero no fue así – dijo Natasha, haciendo una pausa, intentando mantener alejadas las imágenes que acudían a su memoria. La mano de Clint continuaba acariciándole el pelo con tal delicadeza que aquel insignificante gesto la ayudó a mantener la calma—. No fue así. El objetivo estaba acompañado. Había salido a la cafetería cuando yo entré en la habitación y, cuando regresó, yo ya estaba saliendo. Sin pensárselo, me disparó en el pasillo. La bala erró y chocó contra una de las bombonas de oxígeno que allí había. El pasillo saltó por los aires en cuestión de segundos.

Se detuvo para tomar aire. Aunque había pasado tiempo desde aquello, aún recordaba el olor y el calor de las llamas.

—Todas las alarmas saltaron a la vez. Frente al ala donde se encontraba el objetivo estaba la zona de neonatos. Recuerdo… recuerdo que aproveché aquella confusión para desaparecer y, en mi carrera, haberme cruzado con enfermeras que corrían hacia la sala en donde estaban los niños, para sacarlos.

—Natasha —susurró Clint, con la voz cargada de preocupación. Notó cómo le colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Natasha apretó los labios.

—Aquellas personas arriesgaron sus vidas para poner a salvo a aquellos pequeños seres. Lo vi por las noticias más tarde. Mujeres vestidas de blanco que salían tosiendo del hospital con un pequeño bulto envuelto en cada brazo. Algunas, al terminar de ponerlos a salvo, volvían a por los que aún quedaban detrás. ¿Y qué hice yo, Clint? Me marché de allí, sin hacer nada por ellos.

Se removió, inquieta, notando cómo, tras sus párpados, se amontonaban unas lágrimas que escocían demasiado. Apretó la mejilla contra la pierna de su compañero, apoyándose aún más en él.

—La misión de hace tres días… me recordó a ese momento. Aquellos niños en la guardería de la fábrica, yo…

—Salvaste a un montón de ellos, Nat —la interrumpió Clint, antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo más—. Nada tiene que ver con esa otra misión en Sāo Paulo.

Natasha se colocó boca arriba y miró a Clint desde aquella nueva posición, con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por el exterior de sus mejillas.

—No lo entiendes, Clint. ¿Acaso no ves la clase de monstruo que soy? ¿No ves la clase de persona en la que dejé que me convirtieran, la clase de persona capaz de permitir dejar morir a niños de aquella manera?

Clint hizo que Natasha se incorporase cuando él cambió de posición. Se giró hacia ella, enfrentándola.

—Mírame, Nat —le dijo, e hizo que alzase el rostro levantándole la barbilla con dulzura y lo mirase a los ojos—. Tú no dejaste que te convirtieran en aquello que una vez fuiste; ellos te forzaron, te doblegaron y entrenaron para que hicieras aquellas cosas terribles. Ahora yo sólo veo a una persona que está arrepentida de su pasado y lucha por dejar todo eso atrás, por reescribirlo. Veo a mi compañera. Eso es todo lo que veo.

La respiración de Natasha se hizo más pesada y profunda al intentar mantener a raya aquellas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Clint secó alguna de ellas con su pulgar con cuidado. Natasha lo observó a tan corta distancia. Estaba muy serio, con los labios fruncidos y concentrado en secarle las lágrimas. Al fin, él subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Tras unos instantes, Natasha asintió, despacio, sin que Clint retirase la mano de su rostro. Ella bajó la mirada y volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sofá, tumbada de lado y apoyada en la pierna de su compañero.

—¿Cómo sabías lo que me ocurría? ¿Que era algo de mi pasado lo que me atormentaba?

Como si él supiese el efecto que aquellas sencillas caricias habían surtido antes en ella, Clint volvió a acariciarle el pelo, lentamente, recreándose en ello.

—No lo sabía, pero lo intuía. Todos hemos pasado por ahí alguna vez; algo ocurre que nos hace recordar aquello que una vez conseguimos enterrar en el fondo de nuestra mente. Y vuelve a golpearte con toda su crudeza, dejándote sin aliento y sin fuerzas.

—Te ha ocurrido a ti también –preguntó ella.

Él no tardó en responder.

—Sí. Por eso te entiendo.

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana. En el exterior, ya completamente oscuro, la lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales. Por muy extraño que le pareciese, la losa que había sentido sobre sus hombros desde hacía dos días, parecía pesar menos. Nada habia cambiado desde entonces, los muertos seguian muertos. Nada había cambiado salvo que Clint ahora conocía aquella vergüenza que la llevaba persiguiendo años. Sintió cómo el sueño la intentaba doblegar y cómo ella no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para plantarle cara.

—Gracias –le dijo, casi en un susurro.

—No tienes que dármelas –respondió él—. Sólo duerme y descansa. Puede que mañana duela algo menos.

Tenía razón. Tal vez, al día siguiente, doliera menos. Levantó la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? –preguntó, con la voz cargada de esperanza.

—¿Quieres que esté?

Ella volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre su pierna y dejó escapar un suspiro justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

—Sí –contestó casi sin voluntad.

—Entonces, aquí estaré –oyó decir a Clint, a lo lejos.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, los labios de Natasha se curvaron con una sonrisa.

—Bien.


End file.
